Eisiger Juli
by Belladonna Dumbledore
Summary: Niemand sah den alten Mann, der in einen dicken, nachtblauen Umhang gehüllt am Seeufer entlangging. Seine Schritte waren schwer und langsam, als er sich gegen den Schneesturm aufbäumte."


_"For this gift of dream I must pay the price_  
_with the loss of life's pleasures"_

Der stumme Schneesturm fegte um die Türme von Hogwarts. Nichts regte sich, kein Schüler war auf den Ländereien unterwegs. Die wenigen, die in den Ferien die Schule nicht verlassen hatten, hatte der eisige Sturm hineingetrieben.

Niemand sah den alten Mann, der in einen dicken, nachtblauen Umhang gehüllt am Seeufer entlangging. Seine Schritte waren schwer und langsam, als er sich gegen den Schneesturm aufbäumte. Er blieb stehen.

Das lang Haar und der Bart wehten in der Nachtluft und boten kaum Kontrast zu dem weißen Schnee, der mit ihnen umhergewirbelt wurde.

Albus' Blick wanderte über den See, der mit seinen eisigen Blautönen das matte Weiß des Schnees durchbrach, das ihn Albus' Augen nur begrenzt freigab. Jegliches Geräusch wurde vom Schnee verschluckt. Es war, als würde die Zeit stillstehen.

Der Wind peitschte um sein Gesicht aber er zog den Kragen nicht höher, um seine Wangen, die schon ganz wund waren, vor der Kälte zu schützen. Die Kälte, die ihm trotz seiner dicken Sachen bis ins Mark drang, ließ ihn erzittern. Ihm war so entsetzlich kalt.

Die blattleeren, mit Eiszapfen behangenen Zweige einer Trauerweide wehten im Wind. Albus Blick wurde glasig. Vor seinen Augen wurden die Eiszapfen zu sattgrünen Blättern, der Schnee verwandelte sich in flimmernde Staubgewölke.

_The days were brighter_  
_Gardens more blooming_  
_The nights had more hope_  
_In their silence_

_The wild was calling_  
_Wishes were whispering_  
_The time was there_  
_But without a meaning_

Eine kühle Briese strich durch die Blätter der Bäume, ein letzter Gruß des Frühlings.

Ein junger Mann saß allein unter einer Großen Trauerweide, deren hellgrüne Zweige den Jungen fast gänzlich vor fremden Augen verborgen hielten. In einer dieser seltenen Stunden, die er für sich hatte, wollte er auch wirklich allein sein.

Doch eine Person bemerkte ihn, denn sie war aufmerksam genug gewesen, das Leiden des Jungen zu erkennen, dass er vor seinen leichtgläubigen Nachbarn nur zu gut verborgen hielt.

Doch Bathilda Bagshood kam nicht allein. Hinter ihr ging ein junger Mann, dessen blondes Haar die Sonne reflektierte.

Albus hörte ein Rascheln und sah von seinem Buch auf. Sein ausdrucksloser Blick fiel auf die alte Historikerin. Diese lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Albus, ich weiß doch, du fühlst dich nicht wohl. Und ich dachte mir … da du jetzt so allein bist …", Bathilda stoppte kurz, sie wollte nicht so taktlos sein und die verstorbene Mutter des Jungen erwähnen. „ … na ja, ich dachte gleichaltrige Gesellschaft würde dir gut tun", schloss sie und wartete offenbar gespannt, wie Albus das aufnehmen würde.

Er senkte seinen Blick wieder, weil er nicht wollte, dass die freundliche Nachbarin den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sehen musste. Er war gerührt, dass sie sich solche Sorgen machte, da war sie im Grunde die einzige in diesem ignoranten Dorf. Aber er wollte keine Gesellschaft, auch wenn er sich gleichzeitig mehr als auch allem anderen, nach ihr sehnte. Der Gedanke, dass er sich noch ein Mal auf jemanden einlassen könnte und der ihn fallen lassen würde, wie Elphias, war unerträglich für ihn.

Auf Bathildas Stirn vertieften sich die Falte, als Albus zu keiner Erwiderung ansetzte.

„Ahm, Albus, ich möchte dir jemanden Vorstellen … Das hier ist mein Großneffe Gellert. Ihr werdet euch sicher gut verstehen …", sie streckte ihre Hand aus und zog den etwas wieder strebenden Gellert hinter ihrem Rücken hervor.

Wiederwillig blickte Albus auf und sah zuerst Bathilda an, deren Gesicht von Hoffung erhellt wurde, doch dann wanderte sein Blick weiter und es war, als würde sein Herz einen Moment aussetzen.

Gellert Grindelwald lächelte ihn an und es war dieses atemberaubende Lächeln, das Albus noch über Jahre verfolgen würde.

_Away, away in time_  
_Every dream's a journey away_  
_Away to a home away from care_  
_Everywhere's just a journey away_

"Albus, komm endlich raus!", Gellerts, von freudiger Ungeduld durchzogene, Stimme drang durch das geöffnete Fenster an Albus Ohr und ließ auch auf seinem Gesicht ein strahlendes Lächeln erscheinen.

„Ich komm ja schon! Man wird sich ja wohl noch anziehen dürfen!" rief Albus zurück und erhielt als Antwort ein befreites Lachen. Albus Wangen wurden matt-rosa, als er die Doppeldeutigkeit dessen, was er gesagt hatte, bemerkte. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was gestern Abend geschehen war. Er hatte nicht geahnt, was seine Gefühle für Gellert bedeuteten, weshalb er jedes Mal Herzrasen bekam, wenn er ihn sah … bis gestern Abend. Er wusste, was sie da taten, sie waren beide Männer und falls jemals jemand herausfinden sollte, was da zwischen ihnen passiert war, wäre das ein Verbrechen. Aber was kümmerte es ihn, wenn sie es schaffen würden ihre Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen, und daran zweifelte Albus keine Sekunde, dann wäre dieses Problem aus der Welt.

„Albus, du bist doch sonst nicht so langsam!"

Kopfschüttelnd, doch lachend ob der Ungeduld des Freundes, griff Albus noch schnell nach einem Lederband und band im hinausgehen seine Haare zusammen, damit sie ihm bei Schreiben nicht ins Gesicht fielen.

Im gehen klopfte er noch schnell an Aberforths Zimmertür, um ihn zu wecken und sprang dann so schnell es ging, die letzten Stufen auf einmal Nehmend, die Treppe herunter.

„Keine Sorge ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, nach der Nacht gestern wäre wohl jeder müde", kommentierte Gellert und seine Augen glitzerten nicht amüsiert, sie strahlten; Albus lachte leise.

„Komm schon!", rief der jüngere der beiden, griff Albus beim Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

Ohne, dass sie es abgesprochen hätten kamen sie bei der Trauerweide an, unter der sie immer saßen. Vielleicht weil es für sie beide ein „historischer" Ort war, weil hier alles begonnen hatte, oder auch einfach deshalb, weil Albus diesen Baum so mochte.

Sie lehnten sich nebeneinander an den Stamm. Albus spürte, wie Gellerts Arm seinen streifte und lief schon wieder rosa an. Doch Gellert schien vollkommen gelassen. Er zog nur kurz den Zauberstab ließ ihn leicht nach obern schnippen und eine Sekunde später lagen ein Pergament und eine samtschwarze Feder vor ihnen im Gras.

Gellert nahm sie und sah wieder zu Albus.

„Also wo waren wir vor unserer kleinen Unterbrechung?", fragte Gellert und sah Albus schelmisch an, der sich jedoch nichts anmerken ließ und rasch sein Gedächtnis nach einem genauen Übergang durchsuchte.

„Wir haben uns über die Schönheit der Sterne unterhalten, Albus.", sagte Gellert toternst, brach drei Sekunden später jedoch in schallendes Gelächter aus. Albus stimmte ein.

Tatsächlich hatte er das gestern gesagt, jedoch hatte ihn Gellert in diesem Punkt einfach nicht für voll genommen. Er hatte nur gelächelt und gesagt: „Albus, wirst du jetzt kitschig?" Und Albus war nicht weiter darauf eingegangen.

Noch leicht keuchend ließen sich Albus und Gellwert zurückfallen und lehnten sich gegen den Stamm des Baumes. Gellert legte die Feder und das Pergament zurück ins Gras.

Albus schloss die Augen und hob den Kopf in Richtung Sonnenlicht, das ihm durch die Lieder stach. Ein wohliger Seufzer entwich seinen Lippen, Lachen war leicht, Lachen war befreiend.

Er hörte ein leises Kichern neben sich und wusste sofort woran der jüngere gedacht hatte, sah deshalb hinüber zu Gellert, dessen Augen Albus amüsiert musterten.

„Du benimmst dich wie ein verliebtes, kleines Mädchen, Albus", sagte Gellert und sein Lachen klag wie plätscherndes Wasser. Albus sah zu ihm hinüber, blickte in die Augen seines Gegenübers und wurde auf der Stelle von ihnen gefangen genommen. Wie ferngesteuert wanderte Albus Hand zu Gellerts Gesicht, strich sanft über dessen Schläfen und ohne, dass er auch nur einen Gedanken an irgendetwas verschwendet hätte, nahm er Gellerts Gesicht in seine Hände und berührte mit seine Lippen sanft die des jüngeren. Gellert zögerte nicht und nahm die Einladung dankend an. Albus keuchte leicht auf, als er spürte, wie Gellerts Zunge einlass verlangte.

Die schwüle Hitze des Sommers berauschte beide und vernebelte ihre Sinne für alles Andere. Gellerts Hand wanderte über Albus Rücken in dessen Haar, löste das Band und versenkte sanft seine Finger in ihnen. Seine andere Hand wanderte zu Albus' Robenknöpfen …

_The days departed_  
_Gardens deserted_  
_This frail world_  
_My only rest ?_

_The wild calls no more_  
_Wishes so hollow_  
_The Barefoot Boy_  
_weeping in an empty night_

"Warum tust du das Albus?", Gellerts Stimme war ruhig, nichts von der Wut, die eben noch in ihr geklungen hatte, war noch zu hören. Er sah den Mann der da mit ausgestreckten Zauberstab vor seinem Bruder, der darum kämpfte, nicht umzukippen, stand, nur ernst und ausdruckslos an.

Albus Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, zitterte. Ja, warum tat er das? Die Gegenfrage wäre genauso angebracht gewesen.

Gellert rollte seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern und neigte dabei leicht den Kopf. Die Stille war greifbar, nur das Keuchen des Jungen durchbrach sie. Albus starrte wie gebannt in die Augen seines Gegenübers, doch zum ersten Mal nicht mit Faszination und Ehrfurcht, sondern mit purem Entsetzen.

„Komm schon Albus, lass uns verschwinden!", sagte Gellert und seine Stimme umschmeichelte Sanft jedes einzelne Wort. „Hier gibt es nichts mehr für dich." Doch Albus bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Irgendetwas war in ihm zerbrochen, als der Folterfluch seinen Bruder getroffen hatte.

„Albus …", Gellerts Gesicht war nicht wie Albus' schmerzverzerrt und doch sah er sein Gegenüber an, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal klar sehen.

Gellerts Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, waren kalt wie eis als er seine Zauberstab hob, mit der selben spielerischen Bewegung, die er immer benutze, wenn er Albus necken wollte. Er hielt den Zauberstab immer noch locker in der Hand, während er den Arm angewinkelt ließ. Die Spitze zeigte auf Aberforth und bevor Albus etwas tun konnte traf den Bruder ein weiterer Fluch. Gellerts Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, er sah Albus nur mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an, ganz wie ein neugieriger Junge, der sich fragte, was wohl passieren würde, wenn er weitermachte.

Ein weiterer stummer Lichtblitz und Aberforth lag blutend am Boden.

„Stopp!", Albus Stimme war keuchend doch fest, als er den nächsten Fluch mit einer Bewegung seines Armes von seinem Bruder ablenkte, was auf Gellerts Gesicht ein freudloses Lächeln erscheinen ließ.

„Ich soll aufhören. Wie oft hast du mir das schon gesagt Albus?", und mit einem Schnipsen seines Zauberstabs klaffte in Aberforths Gesicht eine weitere, tiefe Wunde auf. Sein Schrei ging Albus durch Mark und Bein und als er sich wieder Gellert zu wand schwammen seine Augen in Tränen aus Wut und Schmerz.

Albus Zaberstab aus eben jener Trauerweide peitschte durch die Luft, doch Gellert fegte den Fluch mit einer lässigen Handbewegung weg.

„Was ist los, Albus?", Albus wusste, die Frage war kein Hohn, sie war ernst gemeint aber er antwortete nicht.

Ein weiterer Blitz zuckte auf und dieses Mal musste Grindelwald ein großes goldenes Schilt heraufbeschwören um die Wucht des Zaubers zu dämpfen. Kaum eine Sekunde später schoss ein weiterer Fluch auf Gellert zu, doch er kam nicht von Albus. Aberforth war wieder auf den Beinen und stand in trotziger Haltung hinter seinem Bruder.

Blitze zuckten über die Wiese, rote, grüne, violette und keiner der drei Kämpfenden bemerkte das Mädchen, bis sie mit ausgestreckten Armen zwischen ihren Brüdern und Gellert Grindelwald stand. Keiner konnte seinen letzten Fluch stoppen und bevor einer es verhindern konnte hatte ein strahlend weißer Lichtblitz sie getroffen.

Arianas zierlicher Körper schien einen Momet zu leuchten, dann viel sie schlaff zu Boden und das einzige, das sich noch bewegte waren ihr weißblonden Haare, die im Wind um ihr Gesicht wehten.

Nichts rührte sich. Gellert starrte gleichsam, wie Albus und Aberforth auf das Kind am Boden. Aberforth war der erste, der sich bewegte. Er rannte zu seiner Schwester kniete neben ihr neben ihr nieder und fühlte mit zitternden Fingern ihren Puls. Albus sah von hinten nur, wie sich Aberforths Fingernägel in ihr Fleisch bohrten, hörte nur seine schmerzerfüllten Schrei, doch es genügte um zu begreifen, was geschehen war.

Die Welt war zu Ende. Albus spürte wie ihm der Boden unter den Füßen entglitt, sah wie das Bild vor seinen Augen flackerte. Die letzten, blutroten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages drangen noch durch seine Lieder, ehe sie sich über seine blauen Augen legten und er sein Bewusstsein beretwillig an die Ohnmacht abgab.

Ein einzelnes, gelbliches Blatt löste sich von der Trauerweide und landete sanft in Albus ausgestreckter Hand. Der Baum welkte dieses Jahr viel zu schnell …

_Away, away in time_  
_Every dream's a journey away_  
_Away to a home away from care_  
_Everywhere's just a journey away_

Albus streckte die Hand aus und strich sanft über die vereißten Zweige. Seine dünnen Finger umschlossen ein paar Eiskristalle und zogen sie ab. In seiner hand begannen sie zu schmelzen. Der Wind trug die Tropfen fort und verwehte sie im Sturm.

Eine leise Träne flog mit ihnen.

_Cherish the moment_  
_Tower the skies_  
_Don't let the dreamer_  
_fade to grey like grass_

_No falling for life_  
_A gain for every loss_  
_Time gathered me_  
_But kept me flying_

Albus spürte, trotz des dicken Umhangs, eine warme Berührung, die seinen Arm streifte. Der enorme Temperaturunterschied ließ den alten Körper aufschaudern. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu sehen, wer ihn in diesem Schneesturm gesucht hatte.

Jegliches Geräusch seiner Flügel wurde vom Schnee verschluckt, als Fawkes auf Albus Schulter landete und seinen Kopf an dessen eisige Wange schmiegte. Auf Albus Lippen erschien ein mattes Lächeln, als er hoch zum Schloss blickte und meinte ein paar einzelne Lichter zu sehen, die nicht vom Schneesturm verschleiert wurden. Bald war Weihnachten …

_"For this gift of dream I must pay the price_  
_with the loss of life's pleasures"_


End file.
